Truth & Consequences
by 24addict89
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! Blair has confessed her true feelings for Serena, but what will this mean for Serena and Dan? Warning: femslash Rating: T
1. Victrola Disaster

Truth & Consequences

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Blair/Serena

Chapter 1

Chuck was hosting a party after finally getting his father to give him financial backing to buy the burlesque club. Chuck felt like he was finally getting the recognition he felt he deserved. He had decided to put the past behind him and change for the better. He even invited Dan along, which was unexpected as last time they spoke to each other it almost descended into a mass brawl, which Nate fortunately avoided from happening. At the beginning of the night he made a speech, saying: "Thank you all for coming tonight to the grand opening of the Vitrola Burlesque club. I would also like to thank my father, Bart Bass, for believing in me and giving me this opportunity which I feel will enable Upper East Siders to rewind and relax". His speech brought wild applause from everyone listening.

At the end of the night, Chuck drove home in the Lamborghini he had recently bought himself after passing his test. He gave Blair and Serena a lift home but after a few minutes Chuck saw a motorbike speeding towards them. He swerved to avoid the bike, but the car turned over and landed upside down. Chuck got himself and Serena out, but Serena noticed Blair was still in the car struggling to get out. "Call an ambulance, now!" Serena yelled at Chuck before pulling Blair out of the car. The ambulance came and rushed Blake to the hospital. In the ambulance Serena sat next to her and said: "B, it's me, you've got to hang in there, I can't lose you".

Later at the hospital Serena stayed by Blair's bedside. Nate arrived and said to Serena: "What happened?" Serena then took Nate through what happened, from them getting into the car to it turning over. Nate found Chuck and started laying into him yelling: "You could have killed her you bastard, if she dies I will make your life hell". He was pulled away by Dan who looked him in the eye and said: "Is this really going to help Blair having you two at each others throats".

Chuck went in to see how Blair was and asked Serena, but she coldly stared at him and said: "Why do you care, guilty conscience?" Chuck then replied: "And why have you and your supposed BFF not been getting on well lately". Serena then replied: "It's complicated, something I can't tell her". Chuck sarcastically replied: "Like what, are you in love with Nate or something?" Serena then shouted: "No, I'm in love with her". At that point, Chuck was stunned into silence as he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_Spotted, C and N fighting as B fights for life, but will she pull through? Until next time XOXO Gossip Girl_

This is my first Gossip Girl fic, so reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Back From The Brink

Chapter 2- Back From The Brink

Chapter 2- Back From The Brink

"I'm sorry, did you just say what I think you just said?" Chuck asked, still very surprised. "Yes I did just say I'm in love with Blair" Serena said, still coldly staring at Chuck "and thanks to you she might die, I hope your satisfied". At that moment, Chuck decided it would be best if he left. He walked past Nate and Dan on his way out, but they refused to acknowledge him with anything other than the same icy stare he had got from Serena.

Serena was at Blair's bedside talking to her, even though she knew she couldn't hear her. She said: "B it's me, S, I really need you to wake up because I don't know what I'd do without you". For a few moments Serena just sat their, wishing their was something she could do. The doctors had said it was still 50-50 as to whether or not Blair would wake up, which made Serena extremely worried. She decided to go outside for a few minutes as she needed some air. As he saw her coming, Nate asked: "How is she?" Serena looked at him and said: "No change, their not even sure if she is going to make it".

After a while Nate and Dan decided to go in and see her, but after an hour there was still no change, which was making them increasingly worried. Serena then went back in and after about ten minutes she heard a familiar voice say: "S, is that you? Where am I?" Serena turned back around to look at Blair and said: "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you speak. You were in a car accident, I thought I'd lost you". Smiling, Blair replied: "Your going to have to try harder than that to get rid of me" at which point they both laughed. When Blair asked where Chuck was Serena told him that Chuck was driving the car when it crashed and how he and Serena had been arguing earlier, so he went home. Blair then replied: "In that case, I'm going to make sure that Chuck Bass pays for what he's done".

_Breaking News: B is alive and has clearly lost none of her fighting spirit. Watch out Chuck, she's coming for you_

After examination, the doctors revealed that Blair would be able to go home in a couple of days but would need to be kept in for observation in the mean time. Serena said: "How about you stay with me for a little while once you get home". Blair replied: "I'd love to, I think I'm really going to need my best friend around me at the moment. Serena replied: "I'm always here for you, that's what best friends are for" before hugging Blair. She then said: "I'd better go and tell Dan and Nate the good news".

Serena went to the waiting room, where Nate and Dan had been for several hours and said: "The doctors said she can go home in a couple of days and she's going to be staying with me for a while". Dan replied: "That's great news, I'm really pleased she's OK".

_So, B will soon be back on the Upper East Side with S to guide her. But will S be able to keep her secret love for B a secret while they are under the same roof? We're all dying to find out. XOXO Gossip Girl_


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_So, S has decided to play nurse for B, but what we want to know is will S be able to keep her feelings a secret, or will Chuck spill the beans?_

Staying in a hotel room wasn't ideal, especially as Blair was still recovering from her accident, but it was the best Serena could do. After they got into Serena's room, which she and Blair would share for the time Blair was staying with her, Serena said: "I really thought for a moment I had lost you". Blair then said: "To be honest all I can really remember is getting a lift from Chuck and then the car crashing, everything in between is just a blur". Serena replied: "Well at least you've got me here to look after you" before giving Blair a hug.

Serena knew it was going to be slightly awkward sharing a room with Blair knowing that Chuck could easily tell her what Serena had accidentally let slip in the hospital. Then, right on cue, Blair got a text message from Chuck saying: 'Really sorry about the accident, hope your OK, you might want to ask Serena what she said to me in the hospital though because if she doesn't I may have to enlighten you, Chuck'. Blair then turned to Serena and said: "S, is there something you want to tell me?" "Like what?" Serena asked, although deep down she knew that she was probably going to have to confess her feelings for Blair sooner rather than later. "Apparently you said something to Chuck that I should know about" Blair continued, determined to get an answer out of her best friend". Serena tried to put it off for as long as she could but she realised she had to tell the truth.

"OK, before I tell you, please promise me that we will still be friends after this" Serena started, before Blair replied, smiling at Serena: "Of course, what kind of friend would it make me otherwise?" Serena then said the words she had wanted to say for months: "The truth is B, I think I've fallen in love with you". At that moment, Blair just sat their in stunned silence, prompting Serena to say: "Please say something, anything". Blair then replied: "Hang on, are you seriously telling me that you are in love with me?" Serena then said: "Yes, I'm sure" before giving in to temptation and kissing Blair on the lips. Surprisingly, Blair didn't push Serena away, but actually returned the kiss. When they did pull away, several thoughts were spinning around in Blair's head- 'What just happened', 'Do I actually have feelings for Serena?'

Serena broke the silence by saying: "Am I imagining things or did you just kiss me?" Blair replied: "Yes, I did just kiss you, I don't know why because I have never been aware of have feelings like that for you before, but I did". Serena didn't know whether to be happy or worried.

_Spotted: S and B sharing an intimate moment. Could the Upper East Side's best friends be more than just friends?_

As Blair didn't know whether she did actually feel anything the first time, she leant in to kiss Serena again, although this time they were interrupted by Lily. "Mom, could you please learn to knock on the door" Serena said, annoyed at the fact her mother had just interrupted when Blair was about to kiss her. Lily then said sternly to Serena: "Don't you ever talk to me like that again young lady, do you understand me" "Perfectly" Serena snarled back. Lily eventually said what she wanted to say and left the room. Serena then turned back to Blair and said: "Now where were we". Blair simply replied: "Good question, I think we need to have a serious talk


	4. Confession

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blair started to explain what had just happened: "Recently I've been feeling like I need to be around you". Serena didn't seem to think much of this and just replied: "B, you're my best friend, of course your gonna want to spend time with me, we spend ages together". But Blair then added: "It's more than that. It's like a feel jealous when I see you and Dan together and I wish it was me you were with, not him". This took Serena by surprise, she had known Blair for years and she never once suspected she had those kind of feelings for her. The truth was, Blair couldn't understand it either. As far as she was aware, she was completely straight and the only people she'd ever been attracted to were Nate and, for reasons she couldn't explain, Chuck.

Blair was expecting Serena to be disgusted and freak out, but she was really sympathetic, saying: "At least you've been honest with me. I know it must be pretty weird for you but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything". "Thanks S, I don't know what I'd do without you" Blair replied, before hugging Serena. It was at that moment all the feelings she had just confessed to Serena almost overwhelmed her. When they pulled away, their faces were inches apart. Then, before they knew what was happening, they found themselves kissing.

Serena and Blair knew this was what they both wanted, but how was Serena going to tell Dan?

-- two days later --

Serena and Dan were in the café where Vanessa worked, but Dan noticed Serena wasn't her usual chirpy self, so he said to her: "Is there something up, because this whole silent thing is very unlike you". Serena quietly replied: "Yeah I'm fine, nothing I can't handle". Leaning over and looking her in the face, Dan said: "I don't believe you. I can tell when you aren't telling me something and this is one of those times". He said it with a smile on his face so Serena didn't feel uncomfortable. This relaxed Serena a bit and she started to explain: "A couple of days ago I was talking to Blair and she told me she had feelings for me and then we kissed and now I don't know what to do. I think I'm falling for my best friend".

Dan's facial expression changed twice while Serena was talking. First his face dropped at the mention of Blair, because they had never got on, but when Serena mentioned the kiss, his eyes opened wide in pure shock. Feeling the awkward silence, Serena said: "Please say something, anything". The truth was, Dan didn't know what to say other than: "You and Blair kissed? So are you trying to tell me that I might be dating a lesbian?" Serena replied: "I don't know what I am right now, I can't get my head round it". Serena was expecting Dan to get up and walk out, but he couldn't even do that, he was completely in shock, so Serena decided to leave.

When she left the café she sent Blair a text that said:

_Told Dan what happened, think we might b over, need 2 tlk asap_

_Sxx_

Blair received the text and called Serena back straight away and said: "Are you sure he's gonna dump you, he does loves you" "Yeah I know" Serena replied "but I did just tell him I kissed my best friend"

_So, will S and B's kiss mean the end of Serena and Lonely Boy? You'll have to watch this space. XOXO Gossip Girl_

As ever, reviews are greatly appreciated


End file.
